Truly, madly, deeply NOT in love with you
by tall-and-handsome
Summary: "Yuki, kumohon, jadilah pacar Bokuto-san." "Maksudmu!" Demi masa depan tim voli Fukurodani, Yuki harus menerima 'lamaran' dadakan dari seorang kapten tim voli. Jadi pacar Bokuto-san? Padahal kan Yuki tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. ...Benarkah? "Kau juga harus memberikan pangeran berambut putihmu ini ciuman karena menyelamatkanmu." "Tentu."


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Yuki, my OC, is…well…mine.**

 **Warning: Drabble? Fluff? You, my beloved readers decide.**

 **Some intens physical scene. Not rate M tho.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Truly, Madly, Deeply, Not In Love With You.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Yuki, kumohon, jadilah pacar Bokuto- _san_."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Aku tahu ini kedengarannya egois karena aku meminta ini padamu, tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi mode emo Bokuto- _san_ jika kau menolaknya, Yuki. Bokuto- _san_ , dengan mode emonya bisa memporak-porandakan keseimbangan tim. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, di turnamen voli kali ini Fukurodani hanya akan tinggal nama."

"…..Keiji…."

Dua pasang mata identik bertatapan.

"…..Maksudmu, tim volimu lebih penting dari saudari kembarmu?"

.

.

.

Yuki tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau merasa kesal. Kata Keiji, masa depan tim voli Fukurodani dipengaruhi oleh keputusannya. Tapi permintaan Keiji yang mengharuskan dia menjadi pacar Bokuto telah menempatkannya ke dalam posisi yang dilematis. Atau lebih tepatnya posisi yang merepotkan.

Bokuto Kotarou.

Hampir seluruh siswa di Fukurodani kenal dia.

Dengan posisi sebagai _Ace_ dan kapten tim voli pria, postur jangkung dan rambut putih tegak mencolok, serta kepribadian seperti anak SD, mustahil seseorang akan susah mengingat identitasnya saat pemuda kelas tiga itu lewat di koridor.

Bagi Yuki sendiri, Bokuto hanya sebatas sebagai 'Bokuto- _san_ , kadang-kadang 'Bokuto _senpai'_ , paling dekat adalah 'Bokuto- _nii'_ , karena Bokuto adalah seniornya sekaligus teman dekat saudara kembarnya, Akaashi Keiji.

Dia tidak akan menduga kalau 'Bokuto- _san'_ akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kala itu Yuki kebetulan datang untuk menonton dan menyemangati kakaknya, ketika Bokuto tiba-tiba menyatakan rasa sukanya di akhir latih tanding dengan Karasuno.

"Hey, Yuki!" Peluh menetes dari sekujur tubuh dan parasnya. Mata emas kekanakan itu bergejolak, di antara irisnya, Yuki dengan mudah menemukan rasa bangga karena telah membungkam Karasuno, bercampur dengan rasa gugup, serta adrenalin dari sesuatu yang familiar yang akhir-akhir ini sering diperlihatkan oleh mata Bokuto kepadanya. Apa itu sebenarnya, Yuki tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Yuki yakin dia pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengingatnya.

Kebahagiaan? Tentu. Fukurodani menang hari ini.

Kekaguman? Pada siapa? Yuki tidak cukup percaya diri untuk merasa dikagumi seseorang.

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Di antara gemuruh teriakan para siswa dan tamu sekolah mereka, Yuki akhirnya mengenali apa yang sepasang mata emas itu coba katakan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Yuki menyandang status sebagai pacar resmi Bokuto. Dan hidupnya yang tenang seperti danau berubah menjadi tak ubahnya _roller coaster_. Bokuto benar-benar memiliki masa puncak dan turun yang drastis. Pemuda itu sering membuatnya merasakan gemas dan panik bersamaan, seperti ketika Bokuto meminta pendapat Yuki apakah mereka harus berkencan di rumah ataukah di café di dekat taman hiburan, atau apakah taktiknya cukup bagus dalam menghadapi Nekoma. Yuki bukanlah Keiji, yang bisa melakukan ribuan simulasi di kepalanya sementara sikapnya tetap tenang. Sekalipun kembar, kesamaan mereka hanyalah dari segi fisik saja. Jadi kalau dia salah jawab, Bokuto akan berubah se-emo-emonya dan pundung di pojokan.

Berhadapan dengan Bokuto yang tembak langsung hampir dalam segala hal, Yuki masih sering kelabakan. Bahkan dalam sebulan ini, dia masih belum bisa nyaman dengan Bokuto. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu bukannya tidak melihat usaha Bokuto, tapi rasa cinta tidak serta-merta dengan mudahnya tumbuh seperti biji tanaman yang dilempar ke tanah, kan?

Dan Yuki tidak bisa memastikan, apakah Bokuto mengetahui ketidaknyamanannya atau tidak. Yuki tidak mengharapkan Bokuto menjadi pengamat bermata setajam burung hantu seperti Keiji, tapi apakah Bokuto tidak merasa lelah ketika setiap antusiasmenya dijawab dengan keragu-raguan dan ketiadaan semangat oleh Yuki? Apa jangan-jangan Bokuto pura-pura tidak tahu?

Diam-diam Yuki merasa bersalah ketika wajah Bokuto begitu berbinar ketika memandangnya, dengan bibir tersenyum lebar dan mata yang berpendar menyilaukan. Seandainya 'Bokuto- _san_ -nya tahu kalau Yuki hanya menerimanya karena permintaan Keiji…

"Yuki."

Suara itu muncul dari sela-sela keramaian, membuat Yuki terlonjak dari rangkaian pikirannya sendiri.

Ah, berapa lama dia melamun dan melupakan kalau mereka sedang kencan di taman kota?

"Kau kenapa?" Bokuto duduk di sebelahnya, tepat di bawah pohon ceri. Diulurkannya air mineral yang ia beli di kombini di dekat taman itu.

"Ti-tidak apa, Bokuto- _san_."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak tampak seperti 'tidak apa'."

"Benar, kok. Tidak apa." Yuki tersenyum.

Bokuto yang biasanya bersuara lantang, kini memandang wajah Yuki dalam diam. Diperhatikannya bagaimana alis tipis gadis itu berkerut, bagaimana wajah itu menunduk setelah meminum air yang ia beli, serta senyum tipis nan hati-hati.

"Kenapa Bokuto- _san_ melihatku seperti itu?"

"Eh? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ada yang aneh di wajahku." Mata Yuki berkedip, "… Atau memang ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Bokuto tertawa. "Tidak aneh, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk memandang wajah pacar sendiri?"

Hanya cuaca atau wajah Yuki yang memang panas?

Yuki berdehem, berusaha meluruhkan rasa malunya yang tiba-tiba menyumpal tenggorokannya. Bagaimanapun konsep pacar masih membuatnya risih dan malu. Oh, ya, pacar, ya?

"Bokuto- _san_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Mhm?" Bokuto meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala karena sandaran punggung kursi taman terlalu rendah.

"Kenapa Bokuto- _san_ memilihku menjadi pacar Bokuto- _san_?"

Alis tebal Bokuto terangkat. "Karena aku menyukaimu, memangnya kenapa?"

Harusnya Yuki bisa menebak jawaban Bokuto itu.

"Uh… bukan itu, Bokuto- _san_. Maksud dari pertanyaanku adalah apa yang membuat Bokuto- _san_ menyukaiku? Bukankah masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik, lebih Bokuto- _san_ kenal dan dekat dengan Bokuto- _san_? Benar?"

Mendengar ini, Bokuto mengerutkan wajah. Dua bola mata terang yang biasanya memancarkan sinar polos itu kini tampak fokus. Berpikir bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan Bokuto. Makanya, Bokuto yang sedang serius ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang Yuki saksikan.

"Hmmm… benar juga," jawaban Bokuto lebih tepat disebut gumaman. "Mulanya aku memang hanya melihatmu sebagai Akaashi versi perempuan."

 _'Ehhhh?'_

"Sifat tenang kalian itu mirip. Kau sangat pendiam, bahkan saat yang lain tertawa kau hanya tersenyum. Mmmm, bagaimana ya? Kau seperti bukan anak perempuan seperti biasanya."

Yuki tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mengenai jawaban Bokuto barusan.

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng memperhatikanmu. Tapi entah bagaimana jadinya keterusan. Tapi karena memperhatikanmu itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Jantung Yuki rasanya lebih berisik dari biasanya karena rasa penasarannya dengan lanjutan kalimat Bokuto.

"Aku tidak secerdas Akaashi, Yuki. Ah, maaf, maksudku aku tidak secerdas saudara laki-lakimu, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki cara sendiri untuk menyampaikan pendapat. Kau bukan orang yang lemah, tapi kau menyukai ketenangan. Walaupun kau tidak setuju dengan sesuatu, kau tidak akan serta-merta menunjukkannya, dan buatku itu manis."

Pipi Yuki memerah. Selama ini hanya orang tuanya yang menyebutnya 'manis'.

"Bagaimanapun juga, itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku menyukaimu. Kalau kau menanyakan kenapa aku menyukaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Tapi karena aku menyukaimu itulah, aku jadi lebih mengenalmu. Aku jadi tahu kalau Yuki adalah orang yang sederhana. Aku tahu kalau Yuki yang paling awal mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dibandingkan dengan anggota keluarga lainnya jika ada yang ulang tahun. Bahwa kau lebih menyukai susu dibandingkan teh, aku juga tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau Yuli menganggap pendidikan itu penting dan selalu serius dalam belajar. Dan tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kau menerimaku juga bukan karena kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Semua suara dan gerakan orang-orang di taman itu bagaikan berhenti bagi Yuki. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Bokuto. Apa? Jadi selama ini, Bokuto tahu kalau…?

"Bokuto- _san_ …"

Yang dipanggil berdehem, lalu memamerkan senyum cerahnya kembali seolah fakta itu tak berarti baginya. Tak berarti? Jangan bercanda. Lalu mata emas yang tidak secemerlang biasanya itu apa?

Semburat rasa bersalah membuat pikiran Yuki berkabut.

Oh, Tuhan. Ini memalukan. Jadi selama ini aktingnya ketahuan?

Jangan-jangan itu yang membuat Bokuto tidak mempertanyakan setiap penolakan dan jarak yang Yuki ciptakan selama mereka berkencan. Tuhan… buat Bokuto ini pasti menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya aku yakin kau akan menolakku, karena sebenarnya aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku karena aku sangat ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu, Yuki."

"Ma-" Lidah Yuki kelu, hingga harus menahan kembali ucapannya, "-Maafkan aku, Bokuto- _san_ …"

Yuki menunduk. Ingin rasanya membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Berbagai perasaan kini berkecamuk di dada. Sekarang bagaimana caranya menghapus semua kejanggalan ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menghibur Bokuto, karena Yuki yakin, Bokuto selama ini pasti merasa sedih karena tahu Yuki tidak menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Yuki menjadi lebih berat, dan ubun-ubunnya terasa hangat. Tangan Bokuto mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya, membuat Yuki memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah untuk melihat pemuda itu. Yang terlihat hanya ekspresi yang seperti biasa.

Ah, ya. Yuki ingat, meskipun Bokuto sering kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia tak pernah memaksa. Merasakan tangan hangat Bokuto yang ada di kepalanya, Yuki juga ingat, bahwa tangan itu tak pernah menyentuh Yuki sebelumnya, tak pernah berusaha menggenggam telapak tangannya, tak pernah menariknya ke arah yang tidak dia inginkan. Tak pernah melampaui batas yang Yuki ciptakan, seolah ia ingin menjaganya.

Bisa dibilang, sentuhan Bokuto di kepala Yuki itu adalah sentuhan pertama Bokuto untuknya.

.

.

.

 _'Kau pengecut, Kotarou.'_

Bola voli menghantam lantai dengan suara berdebum, meninggalkan Konoha dan Washio menganga tak berkutik.

"Uwah!" Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Konoha,"- seperti biasa, kalau _Ace_ sedang berfungsi, efek spikenya mengerikan."

" _Nice kill_ , _Ace_."

" _Ace_ hebat!"

"WOOHOO!"

Pujian silih berganti mengomentari aksi Bokuto, apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan untuk mem- _boost_ kepercayaan diri _wing spiker_ yang satu itu agar tetap menampilkan aksi yang prima. Keiji dan lainnya memandang Bokuto, menunggu teriakan narsis dan berisik yang biasanya berawal dengan kata 'HEY! HEY! HEY' yang sangat khas lalu diikuti pernyataan (lebih tepatnya teriakan) tentang betapa kuatnya Bokuto di lapangan.

Tapi teriakan itu tak kunjung datang, sang _Ace_ hanya berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan untuk mengambil minum sembari menunggu set kedua dalam latihan kali ini dimulai. Rekan-rekan setimnya melongo.

 _'Kau pengecut, Kotarou. Kau bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menawarkan Yuki pilihan untuk putus padahal kau sudah mengaku kalau kau tahu dia tidak menyukaimu.'_

Peluit tanda set kedua dimulai telah ditiup. Biasanya bola voli atau blok lawanlah yang menjadi fokusnya, tapi ekor mata Bokuto secara otomatis mengikuti gerakan seorang gadis yang sedang menonton di luar garis lapangan _indoor_ itu. Semua yang gadis itu miliki adalah gravitasi buat dunia Bokuto.

Gerakannya saat menyibak rambut, bagaimana bibirnya berbicara, emosi yang terpancar di matanya… semua itu penting buat Bokuto.

Gadis itu yang telah menghantui pikirannya hingga tidak bisa tidur dan dia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Dia gadis yang sama yang telah membuat Bokuto merasakan cinta, membuat perasaannya makin lama makin tak tertahankan hingga pemuda itu harus meneriakkan perasaannya di depan semua orang di gym sebulan yang lalu.

Dan ketika Bokuto memperhatikan kalau mata abu-abu Yuki tidak bersinar ketika melihatnya, tidak tersenyum sama hangatnya, tidak ingin berada di dekatnya, Bokuto tahu cintanya tak berbalas.

Tapi Bokuto tidak ingin melewatkan untuk bisa melihat gadis itu setiap hari. Tidak ingin melepaskan rasa cinta yang makin lama makin membuat dadanya penuh dengan emosi.

Yuki melambaikan tangannya pelan. Gadisnya melambaikan tangan dengan sorot mata bimbang.

Bokuto balas melambaikan tangan, untuk kemudian berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan di hadapannya.

Kalau dia harus menjadi seorang pengecut untuk gadis ini, setidaknya dia harus melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

Di samping pengakuan Bokuto dan status mereka yang menggantung, Bokuto masih tetap datang kepada gadis itu. Status mereka masih tetap bersama, tanpa sentuhan, tanpa ganggaman tangan, tanpa kata-kata rayuan, tanpa ciuman.

Dan Yuki masih tidak mengerti seperti apa otak Bokuto bekerja, karena sekalipun Bokuto mengetahui kalau Yuki tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, pemuda itu masih tetap bersamanya.

"Bokuto- _san_ … tidak perlu menemaniku belajar. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Yuki tersenyum melihat Bokuto menguap. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, tentu saja Bokuto sudah kelelahan. Dikuceknya mata agar penglihatan menjadi lebih terang.

"Tapi aku ingin menemanimu belajar, Yuki. Quiz Rabu besok adalah hal yang penting buatmu, kan? Bukannya itu tugas seorang pacar?"

Yuki meringis, "Itu sih tugas orang tua, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto memberengut, "Maksudmu… kau tidak mau kutemani?" nada suaranya terdengar seperti baru kalah dari pertandingan besar.

Hampir saja Yuki menepuk jidatnya ketika melihat ekspresi Bokuto. Rasa panik mulai menjalar ketika pemuda itu mulai menekuk lututnya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pindah ke pojokan untuk menyempurnakan mode emonya.

Gawat!

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu, Bokuto- _san_!" Yuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan agak terlalu kencang. "Maksudku adalah Bokuto- _san_ sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Kan Bokuto- _san_ sendiri yang repot kalau besok tidak bisa ke sekolah dan latihan."

Mata Bokuto memicing, bibir masih mengerucut, "Kau yakin bukan karena merasa terganggu denganku?"

Ada kekecewaan di suaranya, membuat Yuki luluh dan merasa bersalah. Lihatlah Bokuto, duduk berhadapan dengan Yuki dan tampak seperti anak kucing yang habis tersiram air. Yuki jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Kenapa Bokuto- _san_ bilang begitu?," Yuki tidak berbohong. Dia tidak mengharapkan Bokuto menemaninya belajar hingga larut. Tapi keberadaannya juga tidak buruk, malah lumayan menghibur dan bisa membuat suasana belajar lebih menyenangkan. "Aku senang Bokuto- _san_ ada di sini, tapi tidak ingin Bokuto- _san_ sakit."

"Tenang saja, Yuki! Kau tahu kan kalau burung hantu memang diciptakan buat jadi hewan malam?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu, Bokuto- _san_?" Yuki _sweatdrop_.

"Pokoknya aku ingin menemanimu. Aku kan _Ace_ yang hebat, dan pasti bisa jadi pacar yang hebat!"

Yuki tertawa miris. _'Serius ini terjadi padaku?'_

"Baiklah, Bokuto- _san_. Kau boleh menemaniku."

"Tentu saja."

"Lebih baik kau berbaring di sofa. Otot-ototmu perlu diistirahatkan setelah seharian latihan, kan?"

"Kalau aku ketiduran bagaimana?"

Yuki menggeleng. Bibir mengulas senyum, "Tidak akan. Kau hanya akan merasa rileks, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin tidur, kau tidak akan tidur, Bokuto- _san_." Salahkah Yuki yang berbohong kepada jiwa lugu nan polos bernama Bokuto Kotarou?

"Kau… benar…" Gumam Bokuto ragu-ragu. Akhirnya dia tidak mendebat kata-kata Yuki lagi, melainkan langsung naik ke sofa di belakang kekasihnya. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, dengkuran halusnya langsung terdengar.

 _'Benar-benar, ya…'_

Sambil menggeleng dan berusaha konsentrasi pada soal-soal latihannya, Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

Dentang jarum jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Kelopak mata Yuki terasa makin berat. Beberapa kali dia membuat coretan tak sengaja karena tertidur beberapa detik ketika mengerjakan soal. Gadis itu meluruskan kaki dan tangannya, berharap gerakannya itu akan membuat ototnya lemas. Dirapikannya rambutnya yang menjuntai.

Saatnya tidur.

Yuki berbalik dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tengah berbaring miring, dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya. Dia hampir lupa kalau Bokuto masih di sini.

Yuki menarik napas. Tidak bagus tengah malam menyuruhnya pulang sekalipun itu hal yang benar. Tapi lebih tidak benar lagi kalau membiarkannya tertidur di tengah jalan.

 _'Bokuto-san…'_

Pemuda itu masih di sini. Alasan apa yang menyebabkan Bokuto sangat segigih untuk bersamanya sungguh Yuki tidak tahu. Mungkin itu sudah ada dalam darahnya untuk berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menggapai apa yang ia inginkan. Yuki bisa mengerti hal itu. Tapi untuk memaksakan suatu hubungan, itu di luar nalar Yuki. Kenapa Bokuto harus menyiksa diri mencintai gadis yang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengannya? Bokuto sering menemaninya, meluangkan waktu istirahatnya hanya sekedar untuk bersamanya, bahkan mencarikannya DVD film langka lewat internet. Melihat Bokuto berusaha membuat Yuki merasa sakit. Apakah ini empati? Ataukah hanya rasa kasihan?

Yuki mendesah. Ia hanya berharap agar dirinya tidak akan membuat _senpai_ -nya sakit hati.

Gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya ke sofa, lalu menunduk, memastikan kalau si empunya rambut tegak itu benar-benar pulas tertidur. Mungkin dia akan mengambil bantal dan guling agar Bokuto bisa tidur lebih nyaman, kalau dia tidak bisa dibangunkan untuk pindah ke kamar Keiji.

Di sela kantuknya, Yuki masih memandang lekat ke wajah Bokuto. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Yuki mengacungkan telunjuk, hanya untuk berhenti di dekat dahi Bokuto.

 _'Rambutnya kalau dipegang rasanya seperti apa, ya?'_ Rasa ingin tahu yang entah darimana, datang tanpa bisa dibendung. Telunjuk Yuki bergerak lagi, kali ini pelan, untuk menyentuh ujung semburat putih di kepala Bokuto.

Geli. Yuki meringis.

Dan lembut, seperti… _well_ …. ya seperti rambut. Teksturnya seperti rambut Yuki sendiri, kalau tidak sedikit lebih kaku karena daya anti gravitasinya.

Disapukannya pandangan ke wajah Bokuto. Jadi seperti ini wajah pacarnya ketika tidur? Bibir yang lebar dan tipis, garis matanya yang tajam, dan rahang yang kokoh. Maskulin, tapi ada sentuhan lugu jika mata emas itu terbuka. Sebuah kombinasi yang unik, yang Yuki rasa tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh orang selain Bokuto.

Tanpa sadar Yuki telah menyusuri kontur wajah Bokuto dengan ujung telunjuknya yang mungil. Dari kelopak mata sayu Bokuto, naik ke ujung hidungnya yang runcing, lalu ke bibir.

Telunjuk Yuki berhenti di ujung bibir sang pemuda.

Yuki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di otaknya sehingga gadis itu memandangi bibir itu lebih lama. Bola mata Yuki terpaku pada ujung bibir Bokuto yang sedikit kering namun terasa hangat.

Bibir Bokuto terasa lembut ketika beradu dengan telunjuknya. Debaran halus memenuhi dada Yuki, membuat mata mengantuknya menjadi terjaga, namun anehnya kelopak matanya menjadi berat. Yuki berkedip. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sangat sadar dengan irama napas pelan dari sosok Bokuto yang tengah pulas. Lalu, hanya ilusinyakah yang membuat bibir Bokuto makin dekat? Ataukah kepala Yuki yang-

Yuki tersentak, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya seperti dikejut oleh listrik.

 _'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?!'_

Wajah Yuki membara. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat tersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya? Gadis itu panik. Masih dengan tangan menutupi bibir, dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan seperti hewan yang mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari jebakan. Begitu dia yakin tak ada yang melihat, gadis itu segera melesat ke lantai atas dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Orang tua Keiji dan Yuki pernah bilang kalau pasangan itu saling mempengaruhi. Karena itulah Yuki jadi berpikir jangan-jangan itu yang menyebabkan emosinya terasa sangat fluktuatif. Beberapa hari ini Yuki gampang sekali merasa berbunga-bunga. Masa menemani kakaknya latihan saja Yuki merasa _excited_? Bahkan ketika latihan diperpanjang sampai larut malam Yuki juga tidak keberatan. Lain halnya ketika kelas tiga diharuskan untuk mengambil pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian akhir, membantu tugas manager di tim voli rasanya hambar.

Hal aneh itu berlangsung sampai sekarang, bibirnya mengembang begitu lebar hingga pipinya terasa sakit dan itu hanya dikarenakan pelajaran akan segera berakhir. Seingat Yuki dia bukan orang yang membenci pelajaran dan sekolah. Apakah ini karena besok adalah hari sabtu? Apakah ini dikarenakan besok dia dan Bokuto berjanji akan kencan di bioskop?

Yuki ingin meyakinkan diri kalau hal yang terakhir bukanlah alasannya karena memang itu bukan alasannya. Sungguh, Yuki tidak bohong!

Yuki hanya merasa senang karena dia akan menonton sekuel film kesayangannya sambil makan _pop corn_ rasa karamel. Mungkin dia juga harus menghadapi tingkah polah Bokuto saat drama yang mereka tonton alurnya melambat, karena hampir dipastikan kalau Bokuto pasti bosan. Tidak apa. Kalau Bokuto ingin kabur dari bioskop dan makan malam di waralaba terdekat juga boleh. Setelahnya, mereka akan pulang ke rumah, menikmati malam di jalan berdua. Pemuda itu pasti akan girang kalau Yuki mengijinkan dia untuk mampir dan mengobrol satu atau dua jam.

Tunggu.

 _'...Kenapa sekarang malah Bokuto-san yang jadi agenda utama?'_ Gerutu Yuki dalam hati.

Gadis itu masih membereskan bangku-bangku yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya entah kemana karena hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk membereskan ruangan kelas.

Yuki bersenandung kecil. Tidak ada salahnya menghibur diri saat mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan berdua. _Partner_ -nya dalam menjalankan tugas pergi entah kemana.

"Aa, Akaashi- _san_? Kau di sini rupanya."

Yuki menoleh, menemukan tiga buah kepala tengah melongok dari balik pintu. Salah satunya adalah gadis yang harusnya menjadi _partner_ -nya beberes kelas hari ini.

Dua orang gadis lainnya menghambur ke arah Yuki, berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Akaashi- _san_ , bisa ikut kami sebentar?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan ramah.

"Kemana?"

"Um… ke suatu tempat. Masih di sekolah, kok."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?" Yuki mengalihkan pandang ke sosok lain yang ada di pintu.

"Kami mau minta tolong padamu. Sebentaaar saja." Gadis dengan rambut berekor kuda menangkupkan tangannya. Yuki akan buka mulut ketika gadis berambut coklat di sebelahnya menyela.

"Sudah tidak perlu pura-pura lagi." Pandangannya menusuk. Nada suaranya dingin dan mengancam. Tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini?

"Kita lakukan saja di sini."

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagipun Yuki sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres. Belum sempat dia bertindak apapun, Yuki sudah dihadang oleh dua orang yang baru datang itu. Dan satu lagi segera menyusul kedua rekannya dalam memojokkan Yuki. Saudari kembar Keiji mundur karena ak ada pilihan lain buatnya. Tapi sial, pantatnya sudah membentur meja guru. Sementara ketiga gadis itu kini berada di hadapan Yuki, jelas dengan motif yang tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat. Bahkan salah satunya memandang Yuki dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kami akan langsung saja, Akaashi- _san_. Kami tidak ingin kau mengganggu Suzuki."

Yuki menelengkan kepalanya sembali mengerutkan kening, "Mengganggu?" Yuki menoleh ke teman sekelasnya yang tadi di sebut, yang kini tengah memberi Yuki tatapan membunuh. "Suzuki- _san_. Apa maksudnya ini? Memangnya aku pernah mengganggumu?"

Suzuki memandang Yuki dengan pahit, "Kau tidak merasa?" Gadis itu maju, membuat jarak yang pendek di antara mereka makin sesak, lalu menuding dada Yuki dengan kukunya yang tajam. Dengan bibir yang seolah akan meludah, kata-katanya yang terlontar kemudian tak kalah tajam dari kukunya.

"Kau pikir tingkahmu yang sok rajin dan cari muka guru itu tidak menggangguku? Akaashi, dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan gadis munafik sepertimu. Rambut yang rapih, wajah yang manis-"

Gadis itu mengibas rambut Yuki, yang dengan segera ditepis oleh Yuki. Seterpojok apapun dirinya, Yuki tidak sudi disentuh-sentuh oleh orang yang jelas-jelas merendahkan dirinya.

"-Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah kau sudah merebut peringkat yang harusnya jadi milikku."

Yuki tertawa, walaupun dia merasa aneh karena sebenarnya dia gugup setengah mati.

"Jadi ini semua hanya tentang peringkat?"

PLAK!

Detik berikutnya Yuki melihat kunang-kunang sedangkan pipinya seperti tersengat lebah. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tidak percaya ini terjadi, Yuki mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pem- _bully_ -nya.

Mereka menamparnya? Bibir Yuki ternganga.

"Kalian…" geramnya. "Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Suzuki mendengus. Gadis itu tertawa dengan suara yang membuat Yuki mual, "Terserah kau mau memandangnya seperti apa, tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu jalanku lagi. Aku ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi **milikku**!" Gadis itu meneriakkan kata terakhir, membuat Yuki sadar betapa tidak menguntungkan posisinya terkungkung oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Kalau kau masih berada di sepuluh teratas, Akaashi- _san_ ," gadis itu mendekat lagi, membuat Yuki mencium parfum sewangi bunga yang membuat Yuki sesak. Gadis itu dengan perlahan menekan keras-keras dada Yuki. Matanya nyalang menyimpan dendam.

Suzuki berbicara seolah menyanyi, menekankan setiap suku katanya, "-kau-tidak- akan-"

"Tidak akan apa?"

Keempat kepala itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ketika melihat Bokuto yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di ambang pintu, ketiga gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik. Baik mereka maupun Yuki hanya bisa pias ketika mata elang Bokuto melebar mengancam.

"I-ini bukan urusanmu, orang aneh!"

Bokuto menyeringai, begitu lebarnya hingga gigi taringnya yang putih berkilauan.

Ia lalu mengangkat sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebelahnya, kemudian mengambil langkah lambat untuk mendekati ketiga gadis yang kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ini gawat, Suzuki-san."

"Tentu saja ini gawat!"

Ketiga gadis itu terlonjak mendengar suara Bokuto yang menggema di dinding kelas.

Mata Bokuto berkilat, otot-otot di tangannya menegang seperti predator yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsa. Langkahnya makin mendekat, memojokkan ketiga gadis malang itu hingga punggung mereka menyentuh dinding. Kursi di tangannya di angkat tinggi-tinggi hingga bayangan kursi itu menimpa kepala yang berkeringat dingin dan memandang Bokuto ketakutan. Teror mencengkeramkan kakinya ke tiga sosok berbaju _sailor_ itu hingga tak dapat bergerak.

"Kalau kalian mendekati gadisku lagi," suara serak Bokuto kini hanya desisan, "Aku akan membuat kalian sangat, sangat-sangat menderita."

"KYAAAAH!"

Ketiga gadis itu berlarian berhamburan, meninggalkan Bokuto yang masih mengangkat kursi dan Yuki yang terduduk di lantai karena lemas.

.

.

.

Bokuto ingin mencabik-cabik rambutnya sekarang juga. Pemuda itu, yang biasanya emo dan suka merajuk, kini benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena tidak berhasil mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi pada Yuki, sekarang bahkan Yuki sampai terluka karena kelalaiannya.

"Ini semua salahku."

"Bokuto- _san_ -"

"Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Boku-"

"Jangan menutupi kesalahan yang sudah kubuat, Yuki! Harusnya kau marah padaku!"

Teriakan Bokuto membentur dinding ruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu tampak sangat emosional. Yuki bahkan hampir bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk matanya. Bokuto menutup matanya dengan lengannya, menekuk kakinya lalu menggumamkan kalimat: 'Aku pacar yang payah! Payah! PAYAH!'

Emo mode Bokuto sudah sempurna.

Kalau sudah begini, Yuki benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa mengingat Bokuto yang begitu menyeramkan di ruang kelas kini tampak begitu sentimentil dan kekanakan.

"Bokuto- _san_." Tangan kanan Yuki menyentuh lembut pundak Bokuto, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kompres untuk menekan sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Siapa yang harusnya menghibur siapa, saat ini, sudah tidak penting lagi.

Yuki hanya melihat betapa mudahnya lelaki yang begitu perkasa di lapangan ini menjadi begitu murung dan lemah. Karena dirinyakah? Yuki tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi dadanya terasa mekar dengan emosi. Sekuat itukah efek dirinya buat Bokuto? Sehebat itukah dirinya hingga harus dijaga sedemikian rupa oleh sang _Ace_ Fukurodani? Yuki bukan putri raja, dia juga tidak perlu ksatria buat menjaganya. Tamparan di pipi memang menyakitkan dan mengagetkan, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yuki atasi.

"Bokuto- _san_ , aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kalau aku datang lebih terlambat lagi entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Yuki!" suara Bokuto hampir tidak jelas karena wajahnya yang tertutupi lutut.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, aku pasti akan lari, Bokuto- _san_." Yuki berpikir sejenak, "Atau melempar mereka dengan kursi."

Diam sejenak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian suara tawa terdengar dari balik barikade Bokuto. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Yuki tengah menatapnya dengan antusias. Lalu keduanya tidak tahan lagi dan menyemburkan tawa di tengah ruang kesehatan yang sepi itu.

"Kau benar-benar seram, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto masih tertawa sambil memegang perut, "Harusnya kau melihat wajah mereka, Yuki."

"Menertawakan anak gadis yang ketakutan bukan hal yang mulia, loh, Bokuto- _san_." Yuki malah ikut-ikutan cekikikan. Efeknya tentu buruk karena perutnya jadi sakit dan bibirnya yang sobek terasa perih.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau sendiri sebenarnya sama sadisnya denganku, kan?"

Yuki menutup mulut, berusaha menekan tawanya yang menjadi-jadi, sementara Bokuto segera pulih dari kondisinya dan memandang Yuki lekat-lekat.

" _Nee_ , Yuki. Berjanjilah besok kau akan melapor kepada para guru."

Tawa Yuki berhenti. Paras Bokuto menunjukkan keseriusan harga mati. Dada Yuki berdesir kembali seolah dada Yuki berisi pasir pantai dan ada yang mempermainkannya. Memandang Bokuto yang serius memberifan efek yang aneh pada Yuki. Ia tak ingin berpaling dari mata sayu itu. Ia tak ingin melewatkan paras serius Bokuto. Ia bahkan berencana ingin menyaksikan bagaimana seringai di bibir Bokuto terbentuk.

Aneh. Yuki tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti.

"Tentu." Jawab Yuki pasti, masih sambil menatap Bokuto lekat.

Bokuto tersenyum puas. "Besok aku temani."

Yuki masih memandang Bokuto, menyusuri setiap irisan di matanya.

"Tentu."

Pemuda di hadapan Yuki mengangguk. "Kau janji, ya. Tingkah mereka tidak boleh didiamkan."

"Tentu."

Kali ini ada yang janggal, bahkan Bokuto yang suka cuek dan seenaknyapun sadar akan hal itu. Bokuto menarik tubuhnya agak menjauhi Yuki.

Aneh. Yuki aneh. Jawabannya yang serba pasti itu juga aneh. Tatapan matanya juga aneh. Tidak pernah Yuki memandangnya seperti ini. Yuki yang dulu akan selalu bersikap hati-hati dan sopan. Dia memang suka memandang lawan bicaranya, tapi itu hanya demi kesopanan dan karena kepercayaan dirinya. Bukan memandangnya seperti-

Bokuto menepis pikirannya. Dia tidak mau kelewat berharap.

Berniat mencairkan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan kejanggalan, Bokuto menyeringai, "Kau juga harus memberikan pangeran berambut putihmu ini ciuman karena menyelamatkanmu."

Bukannya Yuki tak mendengar, tapi dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan rambut Bokuto yang ternyata dwi warna. Sibuk memperhatikan goresan tegas alis tebalnya. Juga rahangnya yang kuat dan kokoh.

Yang terlintas di benak Yuki hanyalah keberadaan seseorang yang disebut 'pacar', 'kekasih'.

…Miliknya.

Yuki hanya ingin mempelajari lagi Bokuto yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tapi suka bertingkah kekanakan, bersikap bebas seolah tak akan ada yang menganggapnya aneh. Ia ingin mengenal Bokuto yang suka bermain. Bokuto yang menurutnya adalah suatu enigma. Bokuto yang menawarkan dirinya pada Yuki. Bokuto yang menghujaninya dengan perhatian dan memberikan Yuki segala waktunya...

Yuki tersenyum lebar, berusaha meniru cengiran Bokuto, "Tentu."

Tiga. Dua. Satu. Dan wajah Bokuto merah padam seperti terbakar.

"Oi, Yuki! Ka-kau mendengarkan kata-kataku tadi kan? A-aku cu-cuma bercanda!"

Gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya yang seolah mengunci, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "…Bokuto- _san_ , benar-benar sayang padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru pemuda itu lugas. Masih dengan kepastian yang sama, suara Bokuto melembut, "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, Yuki. Dan itu tidak semudah yang terdengar." Bokuto menepuk kepala Yuki, mengelusnya lembut dengan tangannya yang besar, "Karena dari pernyataan sukaku padamu, ada janji untuk selalu akan menjagamu, Yuki. Selalu."

 _Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!_

Jantung Yuki berdetak keras, memukul-mukul rongga dadanya hingga terasa berat, namun tak terasa lebih berat dari ucapan Bokuto. Detik itu Yuki seolah melihat Bokuto untuk pertama kalinya. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir, tubuh Yuki mendekat, memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan seniornya. Lengannya mengalung ke leher Bokuto dan menariknya pelan. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Kemudian bibirnya menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Mata Bokuto sebesar piring. Kontras dengan kelopak mata Yuki yang merapat. Pemuda itu hampir terkena serangan jantung begitu merasakan bibir lembut nan harum menyentuh bibirnya. Setengah tak percaya gadis itu kini menciumnya. Namun Bokuto tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi serangan jantung kecilnya karena bibir tipis yang kini melekat di bibirnya.

Bokuto merengkuh tubuh itu erat-erat dengan penuh rasa rindu, mengecup bibir Yuki dengan sepenuh hati, lalu tangannya menelusuri pipi dan rahang Yuki. Halus, seperti yang ia impikan. Bokuto menggigit lembut kekasihnya, membuat bibir Yuki merekah, menyambut Bokuto dalam kehangatan. Lidah saling bersentuhan dengan kehati-hatian. Deru napas Bokuto seirama dengan debaran di dada Yuki, kencang, menghentak, seolah meneriakkan kata-kata 'aku cinta padamu', 'aku menginginkanmu' pada satu sama lainnya. Tangan Bokuto menyusuri punggung Yuki sementara jemari Yuki tersesat di helaian rambut Bokuto. Kedua tubuh itu merapat, makin dekat, dan ciuman yang dimulai dengan rasa sayang kini terasa menuntut untuk lebih dalam. Tangan Yuki mencengkeram rambut Bokuto. Dan seolah hilang kendali, tangan itu menyusuri rahang sang pemuda, turun hingga ke leher dan dadanya yang bidang. Perasaan ini terlalu intens untuk keduanya, apalagi untuk Bokuto yang mendengar Yuki mendesahkan namanya di sela pagutan mereka.

Yuki merasakan sesuatu yang tadinya hangat kini mulai terasa membakar.

Gadis itu menekan dada Bokuto, memisahkan tubuh dan bibir mereka dengan satu dorongan yang enggan. Udara sore menyapu jejak ciuman mereka, meninggalkan rasa dingin dan membangkitkan logika dua anak manusia yang masih terengah-engah.

Rambut Bokuto berantakan, dengan helaian yang kini tak lagi searah. Yang lebih parah adalah bibirnya yang memerah. Yuki bagai memandang cermin karena dirinya juga dalam kondisi yang sama, hanya saja Yuki tidak memandang orang yang berciuman dengannya lalu mengeluarkan cengiran yang membentang dari pipi ke pipi seperti yang Bokuto lakukan.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Tidak. Mata Yuki membulat. _'Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan?'_

Tapi sudah terlambat. Hati Bokuto sudah terlanjur melambung tinggi, begitu juga dengan ego, logika dan mungkin kewarasannya yang pergi terbawa angin.

"AKU MEMANG YANG PALING HEBAT! HEY! HEY! HEYYYY!"

Dia serius melakukannya. Rahang Yuki menganga menyaksikan Bokuto mengacungkan kedua tangannya sambil pamer entah kepada siapa di ruang yang isinya hanya mereka berdua.

Yuki menunduk dan membekap wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia sungguh berharap Bokuto tidak melakukan hal menurutnya norak itu di hadapannya setelah ciuman romantis yang mereka lakukan. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey, Yuki! Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tahu kau pasti malu-malu setelah menyerahkan cintamu pada Ace yang keren ini kan? Iya, kan? Ahahaha!"

Yuki mengangkat mukanya dengan bibir mengerucut, "Bokuto- _san no baka_!"

.

.

.

Keiji mengikat tali sepatunya sekali lagi untuk memastikan jalinannya tidak akan lolos. Sebentar lagi babak penyisihan akan dimulai. Terus terang dia sedikit tegang. Menjadi _setter_ di tahun kedua tidak membuat dirinya memiliki jaminan untuk tidak gugup dan melewatkan persiapan ekstra.

"Keiji, kau lihat di mana Bokuto- _san_?"

Dari tempatnya berjongkok, Keiji menatap saudarinya tengah menyapukan pandang ke setiap sudut gymnasium.

"Tadi Bokuto- _san_ ke arah sana."

"Oh." Hanya itu balasanYuki setelah melihat Keiji menunjuk ke arah yang mereka tinggalkan tadi. Gadis itu langsung pergi menuju arah yang dimaksud, meninggalkan Keiji yang hanya bisa memandang kunciran Yuki yang bergoyang-goyang seiring langkah saudarinya itu.

Tak pelak Keiji merasa kasihan pada Yuki. Dia mungkin kesusahan menyamakan ritme dengan Bokuto yang sering tak terduga. Belum lagi Yuki sering membantu tim bola Fukurodani dengan tugas managerial hingga kadang memotong waktu belajarnya. Mungkin menjadi pacar Bokuto tidak cocok buat Yuki. Keiji bahkan menyesal kenapa dia gegabah memutuskan meminta Yuki menerima Bokuto waktu yang lalu.

Diam-diam Keiji merasa tidak enak hati telah meminta Yuki menjadi pacar Bokuto. Sepanjang langkah menuju tempat berkumpul dengan timnya, Keiji memikirkan cara untuk membantu adiknya.

Hmm… Apa lebih baik Yuki putus saja dari-

"Selamat berjuang, Bokuto- _san_!"

"Yosh! Serahkan saja semua pada kami!"

Bokuto mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir Yuki, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. Sang gadis tak menolak, dia malah berjinjit dan memeluk leher Bokuto dengan penuh kelembutan. Semua adegan itu terjadi di depan mata Keiji.

Kepala Keiji menghitung jam imajiner. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga... Empat... Lima... Yuki membiarkan Bokuto menciumnya selama lima detik.

Pandangan Keiji nanar dan rasanya semua sarapan yang telah dia makan menguap saat itu juga.

 _'Dan aku tadi berpikir agar mereka putus saja. Betapa naifnya.'_

Keiji berbalik, meninggalkan dua orang mabuk cinta di belakangnya. Bayangan hitam memenuhi kepalanya yang memutar adegan ciuman itu berulang-ulang. Dalam hati Keiji mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan _spike_ ke Bokuto dan bukannya _toss_ di pertandingan nanti.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Author notes:

Hai, Minna-san, it's three in the morning and I'm still melek. WOOHOO! #disambit.

At last! At laaaaast! Kapten dan ace tim burung hantu tersayang kita kebagian dapet romance fic juga.

Awalnya sempet mengernyitkan kening. Hm? Bokuto? Romance? Ha? Maji kayo? Nyambunginya teh kumaha?

Tapi karena Author udah kesengsem sama Bokuto, akhirnya maksa buat OC juga buat dipasangin.

Bokuto OOC di sini, yes? Kali ini Author nggak mau ngeles. Emang dibuat OOC kok. Inilah efeknya streaming lagu-lagu romantis punya One Direction malem-malem. Jadinya malah sampe kebayang-bayang sama el kapitan de owl alias Bokuto Kutarou #trus hubungannya apah?! #hakdes

Intinya, fic ini hanya hasrat Author untuk bikin fic romantis-romantisan bagi cowok-cowok Haikyuu. Terutama buat yang tukang berisik tapi kiyut nan seksehhhh.

Untuk Ocnya, Author nggak terlalu mendeskripsikan fisiknya, karena entah kenapa Author seneng yang loss loss aja.

O ya, maafkan untuk plot holesnya juga ya Minna-san. Secara bikinnya nyicil. Ahahaha #dikucek

Untuk adegan kisunya... is is too hot or is it too cold? Author gak tau lagi. Lalalalalalala #frustasi

Anyway, semoga bisa menghibur Minna-san. Please RnR, ya

Mmmmuah!

Lot's of lots mmuuah for you, Minna-san.

XOXO


End file.
